Meeting the Ghost Rider
by zoethehedgehog
Summary: There is a girl working at a bar when her favorite motercycalist walks in. What happens when a unfamiliar guy walks in? And why is the daredevil so jumpy? Willl Marys curiosity get the better of her and her friend? Why am i asking you so many questions? I dont kno , maybee its because i suck at summerys! Read on to find out.


_Meeting the Ghost rider_

He was an ordinary guy. Maybe in his late 20s, about my age. Oh! Sorry, I haven't told you my name! My name is Mary, horrible name, I know right? Ok back to the story. He looked like a biker, with his leather jacket and gloves. Not a very strong one though. He came in and sat at the other side of the table (I was bar tending) and asked for the menu. I gave him one and saw a slight frown crawl onto his face, I swear I've seen that face before! He looked up and shocked me with his next question. Do you have any jellies? Any what? I asked. I wasn't sure I heard him write. Any jelly beans, he said with a smile. I shook my head yes and went to the back where the jelly beans were. I didn't have a bowl, so I got a martini glass full of them. When I brought them to him he thanked me with a nod of his head. That's when it clicked. Hey! You're that Johnny Blaze fellah aren't you? He forced a grin and muttered a low "guilty". I couldn't believe it! The famous Johnny Blaze, motorcycle daredevil was at the bar that I happened to be working at! But just when I was about to ask Johnny about his stunts, my buddy, Butch decided to drop in. He's big and can look menacing at times, but really he's just a big, ol, teddy bear. He sat down next to Blaze, giving me a warm hello. I think he may have frightened Johnny a bit because as soon as Butch sat down, he flinched. Business was slow, so the three of us got to talking. Blaze sounded like a nice guy and I think Butch liked him too (he doesn't talk much so it's hard to tell). Then a young man walked in, around 20 maybe 22? That's when the trouble started. I start hearing a low growl, like a dog growl. So I look down to find the source, and I find myself staring at Johnny with his lip curled in a snarl, staring at the man walking towards us. The young man sits on the other side of Butch (who was also staring at Johnny kind of weird). The man ordered a rum martini. Blaze kept fidgeting in his seat and sending disgusted glares at the man. I tried to get another conversation started again but it wouldn't get anywhere. All the wile, the man kept sending nervous glances at Johnny!. I was at loss for words as to what to say so I tried to think of what in the world this man could have done to Blaze to make him so upset. When the person left, not ten seconds later did Johnny make excuses to leave, giving a shaky good bye. Me and Butch shared a knowing look. We knew something was up, so we followed him. Besides work hours were about over. Me and Butch peeked around the corner to see Blaze following the same man down an alley. What's he doing here? Butch asked. I replied with a shrug of the shoulder. The trail of the guy stopped when he came across a 14 year old girl (probably walking home). "Hey!" he shouted. Walking up to her he said "Don't you know that its dangerous to be walking in an alley this late at night?" She turned around and gave a weary smile "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just heading home"…"not anymore" was his reply interrupting her. "Oh My God! I Can't Believe This! Butch Go Save Her!" Butch was about to step in when he saw Blaze step in instead. Blaze nodded to the girl as a sign to get a move on, and she gladly obliged. 'Hey! He said."I was only going to have some fun!" Why did you do that? Only one word was uttered out of Johnny's mouth….."**_Guilty_**"…"Hey man if you think you can take me then your poorly mistaken"! Johnny only chuckled at that. The moon was out, id have to say that it was about 11:00. His chuckle turned into a hysterical laugh, and the bad man had the look of confusion on his face." What the heck kind of loony pills is Blaze on"? Butch whispered to me , not helping the situation. The man pulled out a knife to try and frighten Johnny away, but this only seamed to throw him into a fit of cackling! He got a little to close to the bad guy wile he was laughing his head off, so the man stabbed him. I would have screamed if it wasn't for Butch holding me back with his hands over my mouth. I knew he was only trying to protect me but it made me mad. This event however had no effect on him, the man pulled out the knife and his eyes, along with ours, widened as he realized that the knife was red with heat and melted. Johnny suddenly grabbed the man by the gruff of his jacket. As this was being done Blazes _skin_ was being melted off wile he was laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing! We were both to stunned to move or even talk. All we could do was watch the gruesome scene unfold. All that was left was his skeleton and clothing now, and it was all accompanied with the presence of fire.(it was a wonder as to how his clothing didn't go into ashes)The man was stunned to say the least. Blaze was now over his "fit" of cackling. "What are you?" the man managed to whisper. He didn't answer, Blaze, if it even is Johnny anymore, only stared into his soul for a good minute before saying, "**_your worst nightmare"._** The skeleton then lifted him higher making the man cry in fear. **_"Look into my eyes, your soul is STAINED by the blood of the innocent, FIEL THEIR PAIN"_**…..His voice had changed along with his clothing. He now wore a leather jacket with large spikes, combat boots, black skinny jeans, and a chain around his waist. The man was screaming a silent scream with the look of pure terror on his face.. Butch buried his head in my hood (the big baby). His eyes turned coal black when Johnny dropped him. The man was now motionless on the ground, but not dead I could tell. The only time he would move was when his eyes would blink over the coal like interior…"Wh-who…..are…..you? "Were the only words he could manage to say.**_ "Ghost Rider". _**Was his response. The rider then whistled shrilly (though I don't know how he did with no lips).I hear a loud roar of an engine, but it was like no engine I've ever heard. It was really loud and almost…._demonic._ The motorcycle appeared by its self with a look to match its master. The rider hoped on and drove off right past us without notice, leaving a trail of fire and melted tar behind him.

"WOAH"….was all we could say as we watched him drive off.


End file.
